<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruby Tuesday by dduucckk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099537">Ruby Tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk'>dduucckk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dan’s cute &amp; short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this while procrastinating on my camp nanowrimo project, M/M, You're Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius cuddle and listen to Ruby Tuesday. It's very cute, if I do say so myself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dan’s cute &amp; short wolfstar fics with no plot that make them happy to write :) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruby Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did exactly zero edits on this, good luck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The window was open, the curtains fluttering in the warm summer breeze. A Rolling Stones record spun on the turntable Sirius had snuck into their dorm room, and Remus had long ago given up studying to lie on his bed and soak up the music.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Don’t question why she needs to be so free<br/>
She’ll tell you it’s the only way to be<br/>
She just can’t be chained<br/>
To a life where nothing’s gained<br/>
Or nothing’s lost, at such a cost</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Goodbye, Ruby Tuesday<br/>
Who could hang a name on—</i>
  </p>
</div>The peace of the room was interrupted by Sirius, who threw the door open and burst into the room, tossing his books on his bed and slumping down on top of Remus.<p>“Hey, Pads.” Remus gently stroked Sirius’s hair where his head was pressed into Remus’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mmm, hey Moony,” Sirius mumbled. He threw one arm over Remus’s torso, and pressed his head into Remus’s hand.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to see you.” He moved a bit, just enough to pull his legs all the way onto the bed and rest his head on Remus’s chest, his ear pressed against Remus’s heart. He liked to hear the strong, steady beat of it. A reminder that despite everything, Remus was <i>here</i>, and he was <i>his</i>.</p><p>Remus hummed contentedly and wrapped his arms firmly around Sirius.</p><p>“Well, my love, I’m happy to see you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Goodbye, Ruby Tuesday,</i><br/>
Who could hang a name on you?<br/>
When you change with every new day<br/>
Still I’m gonna miss you
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk">tumblr!!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>